


果糖《Merry Christmas Mr.Lawrence》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: *把它当成一个新故事，或是《子弹》的另一个平行世界。（bhys《子弹》还没写完呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）





	果糖《Merry Christmas Mr.Lawrence》

**Author's Note:**

> *把它当成一个新故事，或是《子弹》的另一个平行世界。  
> （bhys《子弹》还没写完呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）

1.

冬日里的不知道第几场大风终于刮掉了楼上那户人家的雨篷。  
那时田柾国正煮好一锅方便面，从冰箱里拿了一个鸡蛋打进去—在夜里看不清雨篷的颜色，只能大致分辨出它的形状—它直直往下坠落，大概用了两秒不到就和楼底积起来的雪发出了危险的声音。  
他被吓了一跳，以至于碎掉的鸡蛋壳都掉进了面里。田柾国拿筷子把蛋壳挑出来，接着对自己说了一声圣诞快乐。

其实今天不过才二十号，距离平安夜都还有四天时间。然而大街上的圣诞气息却早已在这个月的第一天就开始慢慢弥漫，以一种不容抗拒的速度占领了视线所及的地方。  
筷子夹起面条，田柾国随便吹了吹就张嘴吞了进去。  
有点烫啊。

 

2.

虽然最后一次任务已经结束，但闭上眼却总能回忆起当时的场景。人家说记忆像碎片，总在不经意的时候想起来，然而田柾国的记忆清晰，甚至能精准到某年某月某一天的某时某刻。

在跟队友失散后，他独自一人扛着枪带着为数不多的口粮在废弃的战线走了大概有五天，终于在一个村庄附近遇到了活人。尚未确认对方是敌是友，田柾国不打算轻易从遮挡物后现身。开玩笑，要是一出去就被爆头那真是浪费了这些天的努力。情急之下他说出了母语，结果对面的火力攻势突然停下来，接着有人用他再熟悉不过的语言喊话，“双手举过头顶，慢慢走出来。”  
田柾国把枪挂回肩膀，照对方说的慢慢起身，举着起双手走了出去。

然后他看到了闵玧其。  
田柾国不解地皱眉，这个人究竟是如何做到在战火连天的情况下还能保证毫不狼狈、精神抖擞的？甚至那么大的太阳都没把他晒黑一丝半毫。

 

3.

既然是熟人，田柾国也没有客气。他跟在闵玧其身后，把村庄绕了个大半，“哥，有地方洗澡吗？”  
闵玧其像是很在意他的称呼，冷着一张脸给他指了方向，又说，“你对已经分手的前男友都是这个态度吗？”  
“前男友？”田柾国不满地反驳，“前什么男友，我就只有你一个。”  
好在这村落里亚洲面孔只有他们俩，说这些话也不怕被谁听了去。闵玧其抬脚把他往里踹，“滚进去，洗干净再出来跟我说话。”

田柾国揉揉屁股，“给我换洗衣服。”  
闵玧其盯了他几秒，到底没再说什么难听的话，转身找来衣物扔给他就进了隔壁的房间。田柾国不以为然，接了东西就准备好好享受一下难能可贵的shower time。

 

4.

是啊，他们都已经分手了为什么自己还抓着不放呢？  
还在军校时田柾国就喜欢闵玧其，装傻充愣地整天黏着对方，到底是在对方毕业前把人追到手。身份和未来的工作性质就决定了他们没办法像普通情侣那样享受恋爱的甜蜜，不过田柾国懂得满足，就连一起出任务都能当成是充满罗曼蒂克的约会。

他还记得某次任务结束后，飞机直接降落在最近的驻地。那里有阳光美酒和狂欢节，他们脱去了身上被汗渍和血渍弄脏的迷彩服，认真地洗完澡后混进了狂欢的人群。  
田柾国和闵玧其躲在帐篷里，将紧绷的神经放松，尽情地享受了性爱。

狂欢节的热闹音符是最好的掩饰。  
闵玧其跪在帐篷的软垫上，一次又一次地被田柾国进入。他不用压抑，不用担心会被谁听去声音，也不用担心什么时候会被子弹击中—  
田柾国舔着他的耳垂，“哥什么时候给我生个孩子吧？”

“你说什么傻话呢？”闵玧其知道身后的人射了，他一动不动任由田柾国抱着，然后以那个相拥的姿势躺在了软垫上。“想要孩子去找女人。”  
田柾国转过头狠狠地亲吻他，“你知道我不是那个意思。”  
闵玧其笑了笑，伸手揉乱他的头发，“我可能要调任到三区。最晚的出发时间是下周一。”  
田柾国愣了，“最晚？”  
“因为我还没回复。”闵玧其伸手从外套口袋里摸出香烟点上，“说是升职，但我还没想好。”

 

5.

“那挺好的。”  
田柾国知道自己说的言不由衷。

可他又有什么办法呢？进了这样的环境，哪个不想拼了命地往上爬；哪个不想自己头顶的军衔更高一些呢？何况三区是最闲适稳定的战区，不用像现在这样出任务的时间永远是假期的好几倍。  
田柾国看着闵玧其抽完那根烟，然后重新披上了外套，“我出去走走，顺便买点酒。”  
闵玧其肯定看穿了自己拙劣的借口，然而他什么都不说。田柾国在他的注视下慌慌张张地出了帐篷，然后再也没回去，只敢给那个熟记于心的私人号码发了一条祝福的信息。

祝你升官还是祝你工作顺利什么的，田柾国已经记不太清楚。  
他找人事部的销了假，重新回了战场。背起枪的时候他才能忘记闵玧其的温柔和那些过往，只是没人会习惯性地替他盯着火线，他也没办法那么放心地将后背交给其他人。

最后一次任务他和闵玧其重逢，最后也没能说上什么话。  
他不好意思再说什么，毕竟悄悄离开的人是自己；而闵玧其的任务是负责疏散转移村落里的人，忙的不可开交。短暂的相遇后，就到了离别的时候。

闵玧其是最后一个登上直升机的人，他看着田柾国挑挑眉，“我先走了。”  
田柾国说了好，自己所属的队伍也在过来的路上，很快他也要离开这个地方。田柾国觉得自己应该要说些什么话，可话到了嘴边又退回了心里。闵玧其混的很好，像他那样的人，生来就是要在一群普通人中发光的—然而闵玧其的神色一变，田柾国听到了枪声......

 

6.

如何被送到医院田柾国一点印象都没有。  
他中了弹，有一颗子弹卡在了身体里，通过一场持续好几小时的手术才将其取出。至于左边脸颊留下的那道伤疤也就算不上什么了。心理医生评估他不适合再上战场，出院以后田柾国辗转了许多战区更换了许多工种，最后还是选择了退役。如果不能再次扛起枪，那么军人的身份对他而言也没什么太大的意义。

田柾国鬼使神差的去了闵玧其的家乡定居。  
他的房子租在一个热闹的居民区，明天早上都能听到大人催促小孩子快些起床的声音。晚上就更热闹了，学钢琴的学小号的，硬生生把平淡无奇的夜空承托成大舞台的模样。  
可再热闹也没有闵玧其。

 

7.

可实际上他们还见过一次面。

闵玧其跟田柾国碰完最后一次杯—这场相遇来得突然，手边只有刚拉开拉环的冰冻啤酒。铝制罐碰在一起的声音不大，很快就被周围的人声鼎沸所掩盖。  
“果然夏天就是冰啤酒。”先前闵玧其已经喝了不少，胃的容量有限，所以现在只是很克制地轻轻抿了一口。  
田柾国笑，“最近很忙吗？感觉你又瘦了好多。”   
闵玧其点点头，“现在算是忙完了，这才有时间回家一趟。”他顿了顿，“没想到刚好碰上了啤酒节。”

夜里的海不算平静，被波浪推开的镜面上倒映着天空中炸开的烟花。田柾国跟他一个看天，一个看海，定格成了一幅画。

对方放下罐子，背着手擦擦了嘴。  
“不喝了吗？”田柾国问他，闵玧其笑着摇摇头，“不喝了。我喝不下了。”

一时无话。  
远方像是有人放起了烟火，一下一下炸开在夜空中。闵玧其拍拍田柾国的肩膀，说道，“那我走了，你保重身体。”田柾国低头看着指尖顺着自己肩头滑下去，喉咙紧了紧却说不出话。

闵玧其像是没看到他的表情，依然笑着问，“不跟我说再见吗？”闵玧其不打算等田柾国的回答，说完就潇洒地留下啤酒罐子离开。田柾国起身追了两步，还是把灯光下的倒影留在了原地。他冲那个顶着浅绿色短发的背影挥了挥手，也不管对方已经背过身去什么都看不见。

闵玧其，再见。他说闵玧其，再见。

 

8.

煮过面的锅被扔进了水池里。  
田柾国开了热水把锅泡上又转身回了卧室。

这段时间他热衷于温习那些因为一次次任务错过的精彩电影，爱情片的类型偏多，恐怖的也有，唯独军事题材碰也不碰。  
倒不是怕被勾起那些回忆，只是单纯地觉得那些影像不够真实—喂，RPG可不是那么用的。看不到十分钟，他就能挑出一堆有bug的地方。这样的观影体验一点都不好。

日历上的纸又少了一张。  
24号那天的纸上还画着一顶滑稽的黑白圣诞帽。

田柾国也不清楚自己在期待什么。  
选择住在这个城市也不过是在自欺欺人会遇到闵玧其。对方又升了官，只要没有突发情况，就能和普通公务员一样享受国家的法定假期。圣诞节、新年这些节日一个都不会落下。电影里那句话怎么说的？平安夜是会有奇迹的。可奇迹真的会降临在自己身上吗？田柾国不知道。

每一次他都不够勇气把想要和好的话说出口。  
他没有资格，也没有底气，更没有办法想象要是闵玧其拒绝自己该怎么办？闵玧其有一万个拒绝的理由，可他只有“我一直喜欢你”这几个干瘪的字。  
不是已经说了再见吗？好像走不出来的只有自己罢了。

 

9.

田柾国走进那间家庭式的酒吧。还在军校时的某次平安夜他听闵玧其说过，这家酒吧是节日里的首选，不管是大人还是小孩都能在这里度过一个温暖的节日。  
那时他们俩躲在森林中的安全屋，蹲在火堆前烤着快被冻到没有知觉的四肢。  
“我想去看看。”  
闵玧其笑着应允，“如果明年有假期我带你去玩。”  
一年过去又是一年，两个人已经在不同的世界。

平安夜的party已经开始有一会儿了。  
一进门田柾国就被塞了一把糖果，塞糖果的人面目和善地指着吧台，“想点什么就趁早，不然再过一会儿调酒师也会跟着一起唱歌跳舞。”  
田柾国点头道谢，往嘴里塞了一颗糖果就走进了厨房。他记得闵玧其说过，这间酒吧最大的特色就是会向客人开放厨房，不管是饿了想煮点夜宵还是觉得牛排冷了不好吃都能自助操作。

安静的厨房和热闹的大厅行成了鲜明的对比，而他的奇迹就站在炉灶前—

 

10.

闵玧其的脸红扑扑的，看来是已经摄入了不少酒精。他握着一把长柄木勺，一边往锅里到红酒一边轻轻顺时针搅拌。“关门，不然这一锅又剩不下什么。”

田柾国把门往后退，锁芯卡进去，发出清脆的声音。  
肉桂特有的香味已经充斥在空气里，田柾国下意识舔了舔嘴唇，“好香。”

两个人耐心地等了有两三分钟。  
闵玧其揭开锅盖，用木勺舀起来一点热红酒打算试味道。他扭头看着还站在门边的田柾国，“你要尝一下吗？”  
“我可以吗？”  
“当然可以。”闵玧其从旁边拿了一个漂亮的马克杯，“今天可是平安夜。”

田柾国把杯子捧在手心，小心翼翼地吹凉了抿进嘴里。“有点甜了。”  
“是吗？”闵玧其无奈地耸耸肩，“可能是不小心把糖放多了。”他放下木勺，走到了田柾国面前，“给我尝一下。”  
田柾国把杯子让给他，然而杯子却被闵玧其顺手放回了堆满杂物的台面上。  
闵玧其歪着头，碰了碰他的嘴唇。“圣诞快乐。”

对不起和喜欢你争先恐后地往出口奔涌。  
最后田柾国只是伸手先抱住了闵玧其，他想起今天出门前刚看完的电影，“圣诞快乐，闵玧其先生。”

厨房的天花板上一定悬挂着他们看不见的槲寄生。


End file.
